The Mysterious Play
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru's life turns around completely when she finds out vampires are more than just myths. Three years ago she was involved in an accident which killed a certain blonde woman. Now that same person is back in Tokyo but why? HarukaMichiru
1. Mysterious play: First encounter

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, sadly enough but I do own this plot so I guess that makes up for it...I hope!_

_Hi everybody! Haha yes yes I know. I still have some other stories to finish first but I started typing and I couldn't stop at some point and tadaa a new story created. I'll work hard to keep updating on 'the cry of a rose' , 'say hello' and this one. About my other story called 'love lessons', well I got the chapter done but my computer crashed again and I lost the file (my pc is a wreck!) I'll try to type it again but it might take some time. Until then I hope you'll enjoy this story!_

_

* * *

_

**The mysterious Play**

_**Chapter one**_

_First Encounter_

_

* * *

_Michiru and her best friend Taiki were walking down the school hall. Both had just gotten their grades on the math quiz they had last week. Ofcourse it was no suprise to see that they both, along with a girl named Ami Mizuno, had the highest grades in class or from the whole school to be more exact. Suddenly the brunette stood still causing the other to stop as well.''Is something the matter Taiki?'' Michiru asked concerned. 

Taiki gazed down at her shorter friend.''I'm worried about you actually.'' She started.''Even since you started to hang out with that Rei Hino and Minako Aino you changed. And I don't mean in a good way. You know you could get yourself in trouble around them. Last week they talked you into skipping class to get drunk with them and yesterday you almost knocked the teeth out of Takei's mouth for making a comment about you and your sexual preference.''

The smaller girl smiled at her friend's concern.''You shouldn't worry Taiki, you know me better than that. Besides my behaviour doesn't have anything to do with Rei or Minako. I just got tired of being seen as the small and lovely, shy girl around here. Everyone assumes they can mock me without getting a comment back from my side. It's time they found out i'm not a doormat.''

''No one thinks that Michi, besides what does that have to do with you skipping classes and getting drunk enough to almost end up in bed with Rei, which in my opinion is exactly what she's after.'' The brunette stated, glaring at Rei from across the hall. She could already see Rei ending her conversation with the people she was talking with as she started to head into Michiru's and Taiki's direction.

''Don't be so silly Taiki, Rei isn't like that. Besides she isn't even a lesbian and i'm not stupid enough to hop into bed with the first one to...'' She stopped talking when she also noticed the raven haired girl that walked up to them with a smile on her face.

''Hey Michi!'' She said with a happy tone in her voice, then she looked at Taiki.''Oh and hello Taiki.'' She said a lot less interested.With that she turned back to face Michiru. ''Listen Michi, Minako and I made up an awesome plan. You remember how I told you about this girl Yaten who Minako liked?'' She asked, earning a nod from Michiru. ''Well Yaten was talking in class today and she couldn't stop talking about a necklace called de _blauwe wraak_, I think it means something like _the blue revenge_ in a old language.''

Taiki rolled her eyes, she knew for one that Yaten had no intention with dating girls like Minako, especially not girls like Minako. Yaten was her sister and simply loved to be left alone to spend her time reading poetry. It made Taiki wonder why Minako would like her, after all Minako was quite different from Yaten. She was popular, loud and the head of the cheerleaders. She could atleast think of a handful reasons for Minako and Yaten not to ever start dating.

''Anyway...'' Rei went on.''I looked on the internet and I found out that there's only one of those necklaces in the whole world and you must share my shock when I tell you it's here in Japan. Actually to be more exact, here in Tokyo.''

''You want to buy it?'' Michiru asked confused.''I mean buying it...won't that necklace be really expensive if there's only one made?'' The raven haired girl nodded as an evil glint appeared in her eye. Ofcourse only Taiki noticed this.

''It's not for sale, anymore. You ever heard of Yuu Tenoh?''

Michiru nodded.''Yes her daughter was arrested recently for beating a cop which she claimed was corrupt and tried to rape her, right?'' Rei nodded.

''Well her mother used to be married to a famous racer and when he died she continued living here in Tokyo in their old house. He had given his wife the necklace before he died. Atleast that's what the story tells.''

''But if this Yuu woman owns the necklace then why are you so interested, it's obvious that she won't give it to you no matter what price you name.'' The aqua haired girl stated, still not getting the true intentions behind Rei's little word game.

''Don't you get it, she wants to steal it.'' Taiki suddenly said. Once again she was a little bit ahead of Michiru's thoughts. The smaller girl gazed up in shock, looking directly into Rei's eyes.

''Is that really what you were trying to...'' She was cut off by the raven haired girl.

''Yep, I know Yuu won't give it to us so we'll take it by force. After all if this is for Minako to win the heart of the one she truly loves, then why not help out a friend?'' Rei asked.

''Because...'' The brunette started.''Because that necklace was giving to her by her husband before he died. It has an emotional...'' Once again Rei cut her off.

''I wasn't asking you, listen Michiru, me and Minako are going to steal it tomorrow evening. We know from a secret source that Yuu won't be home tomorrow and since her daughter still is in jail we'll have...ah let's just say it would be the same as stealing candy from a baby.''

Michiru shook her head.''I'm not going to help Rei if that's what you are asking. Taiki is right, we have no right to steal something from someone which obviously means a lot to the person. That's plain cruel.''

''You shouldn't listen to Taiki, come on Michi, we'll only steal it for Minako to show off to Yaten and then we'll return it before it'll be missed.See it as borrowing it without asking.''

''That's the same as stealing and not returning it.'' Taiki hissed.''And what will happen when they _do_ notice that the necklace is gone and if the police traces you down which ofcourse will be a easy thing to do since you and Minako are brainless failures?'' Rei smacked Taiki's arm before focussing on Michiru again.

''Please help us Michi, we can't do it without you besides you've been following those crime series ever since...well I don't know how long but I know you're pretty obsessed with them. You can easily get us in and out without getting caught.''

''Don't ask something like that from me.'' Michiru begged. She wanted to help Rei to be honest, only to feel the thrill of doing something like that but on the other hand she found it a crazed idea to just go and steal stuff from other people. This Yuu woman had done nothing to them, they had no right.

''I wouldn't be asking you if I knew this was just a simple crush but I know that Minako truly is in love with Yaten. If you won't do it for me or her then do it in the name of love.'' The raven haired girl begged causing Taiki to shake her head, looking at Michiru as she did so. From the looks on her friend's face she knew that Rei had won. Michiru would eventually give in and help Rei.

''Okay fine, but if we get caught you have to promise me that you'll take the full blame.'' Michiru said, she couldn't believe that she had done it and by the looks on Taiki's face she was kind of disappointed of herself. Maybe Taiki had been right and Rei had influenced her behaviour more than she'd like to admit.

''Great, you're the best! Meet us after school at Minako's place!'' And before Michiru could say something Rei hugged her and run off, leaving Michiru and Taiki behind. Both with different thoughts on their mind concerning the same subject.

''Isn't this going a bit too far?'' Taiki asked when Rei was out of sight.''I mean..Even for you this is low. Stealing from a poor woman. Well i'm sure she's not really poor but yet money won't get her that necklace back, besides their reasons are completely rubbish! Stealing a necklace in order to hit on my sister, that's stupid. Everyone knows that Yaten isn't interested in dating...''

''Taiki, I already promised Rei I would help and you know I always stick to my promises.'' Michiru said, feeling sad because of her friend's disappointment in her. She knew that stealing wasn't the right thing to do and she knew what could happen when they would get caught and yet, yet she chose to help. Why? She had no idea, maybe the devil inside of her was screaming for excitement and adventure or maybe it were her hormones to blame, she really didn't know but she knew that she couldn't turn back now. She would never admit it to Taiki but she was afraid of Minako and Rei, they were really powerful and popular around the school. They could turn the whole school against her.

It wasn't like they were mean people, during these past few weeks Michiru had gotten to know Minako and Rei and they were really nice people to hang with. Sometimes they had the wrong motivations, sure...But who hasn't? Maybe it was just Taiki's opinion that was clouding her judgement. All she heard from Taiki was negative things about her friends.

''Listen Michi, I got english class now and if I'm correct you should be heading for art class now, so what about seeing eachother tomorrow before school eh? We can talk about this then.'' Michiru nodded and without any other words to be spoken Taiki's and her ways parted as they each walked into a different direction.

------

Right after school Michiru went straight ahead for work. Ever since she had run away from home she had lived all by herself. And ofcourse it was no suprise that she also had to work in order to keep some food on the table and to pay for school. She had been lucky with the fact her parents were rich. She had been able to 'borrow' some money from them that was just enough to pay the rent of the small appartment she was renting and to pay for the school until the end of this year. But about her runing away, that was a different story.

After a small five minute walk Michiru arrived at the local supermarket. She worked here for two months now. Taiki also worked here, there actually only worked three girls here from Michiru's age. Taiki, Michiru self and a pink haired girl named Himeko and there was ofcourse the manager who kept checking on them. Ah but don't get me wrong, Michiru adored the manager. Ever since he found out that she lived all by herself he had decided to help her out a bit. At the end of the day he always invited her over to his house so she could dine with him and his wife.

Michiru didn't always accept that invitation though since she didn't want to be a bother to the man and his wife. She took a deep breath before stepping into the store. She tried to forget about tomorrow night but that had been in vain.

''Good afternoon Michiru!'' Himeko's cheerful voice came as she handed Michiru a box filled with groceries.''Would you mind helping me out with stacking shelfs?'' She then asked.

''No ofcourse not.'' Michiru replied, taking the box in her hands as she followed Himeko to the empty shelfs.''So how was school today, you were here before me, that's rare to see. Most of the time you're too late.''

The pink haired girl giggled.''You've noticed. No, classes got cancelled today. Some jerks threw fireworks into the chemistry class room. Police and stuff are checking if there weren't any dangerous gasses...something. I don't exactly remember what the teacher told us. She always uses words that I don't get.''

''Aha, did they get the kids who did it?'' Himeko shook her head.

''Nope but I already know who it were anyway. Remember those guys I told you about, who named themselfs ''the blood rippers'' something?'' Once again Michiru only nodded.''Well I saw them the other day, harassing an old woman and scaring the hell out of her by throwing explosive stuff towards her. Nothing dangerous ofcourse but that wasn't what the old woman thought. One of those gang members is Hikayi, he's a genius! He always had straight A's when it comes to subjects as Chemistry, fysics and maths. I'm sure he created that mess.''

''Too bad his brains got wasted to such a stupid thing.'' Michiru mentioned.

'' Yeah tell me about it, I'd kill to be smart. Uhm, talking about smart people, where's Taiki? Didn't she come with you today?''

Michiru shook her head.''Neh, she had an appointment with the docter today. She didn't tell me about what though.''

''Maybe she is pregnant after having not so save sex!'' Himeko yelped a bit too loud because the moment she had said it Michiru and the pink haired girl realised someone was already waiting at the cash desk to pay for his groceries. It was a tall blonde man who looked familiar to both Michiru and Himeko. They just couldn't make up who he was just yet.

''I'll go and help him.'' Michiru said as she walked over to the cash desk. She smiled friendly at the man who didn't do anything but place some money on the counter. '_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' _Michiru joked to herself as she started to settle up the groceries.''That'll be...''

''Keep the change.'' The man stated, interrupting the aqua haired , pointing at the money on the counter.

'_Rude bastard.' _Michiru just kept a polite smile on her face as she handed the man his groceries and watched him walk out of the store.''Rude...'' She now said out loud.

''Oh my god!'' Himeko yelled, running up to her friend.''Do you know who that was?''

''A rude son of a...'' Came the reply.

''No! At first I couldn't see it either but then I realised that..''

''Just tell me who it is already!''

Himeko sweatdropped.''Alright, alright. That was Haruka Tenoh, the daughter of Yuu Tenoh. You know that racer!''

''I thought she was in jail.'' Michiru said.

''Ah don't you watch the news Michi! She got released today.'' Himeko stated, shaking her head as if Michiru had just asked her the dumbest question ever.

''Mhh well I think she lost her mood somewhere in court of prison then because I can't see why all girls like her. Rude, I tell you.'' After saying that Michiru drifted off to her world of thought again. Maybe this was a sign, a warning for her not to continue with Rei's little plan. She could always back out of it, right? Michiru shook her head. Ofcourse she couldn't. This was atleast the tenth time she had thought of this option.

------

The next morning there obviously hung a certain tension around the school. Everyone had noticed it but most of them weren't quite sure where it came from. Taiki on the other hand was fully aware of the reason for the sudden tension among the students. Word had already spred the school about Michiru, Rei and Minako breaking into The Tenoh residence.

''Yaten, they are doing it because Minako wants to get you into her bed.'' Seiya told the silver haired woman who rolled her eyes. Last night Taiki had informed both her sisters about the whole necklace thing. Yaten hadn't really listened to what Taiki told them but Seiya on the other hand was just as worried about the three girls well being. Especially Michiru's.

''So what? It's their problem if they get arrested. Minako is stupid to believe that she'll win my heart over by stealing something.'' Yaten muttered as she sat down on a bench that stood in front of the school. They still had some time before the first bell would ring and class would start.''Listen...'' She started again.''If you two are expecting me to tell Minako to not go through with their plan, well my dear sisters you two are sadly mistaken. I don't care about them falling into a hole called corruption.''

Taiki rolled her eyes, at this point she wanted to strangle her silver haired sister. How could she be so careless? Then again Yaten had never really cared about other people but that didn't give her reason enough to just watch people make mistakes without trying to stop them.''I know what you're thinking.'' Yaten said, looking up at the brunette with an annoyed look on her face and ran her hand through her hair.''I'm not watching them making a mistake, I have nothing to do with it and I never will either. What can they possibly say when they get caught eh? _'Sorry mr. Police officer but if you want to blame anyone blame Yaten Kou because she's the reason we're doing this.' _Because a freaking silly crush?''

''You know.''Seiya started.''Yaten the whole world isn't about you. This time it's about Rei, Minako and Michiru. Besides Yaten's words made me realise something...Taiki don't you think their motivations are a bit, weak?''

''What am I not a good motive anymore?'' Yaten joked and leaned back against the bench.

''Ha-ha very funny. I'm serious, who would risk getting arrested just because of a crush?'' Seiya went on, ignoring her annoying sister.''You know that neither Rei nor Minako are stupid enough for that. As for Michiru, she's just following them as a wounded puppy.''

Taiki was trying as hard as she could to keep her temper under control.''Michiru isn't like that so don't talk about her like that. Besides she's only doing this because she wants to prove everyone she isn't a shy little girl.'' Taiki lied even though she knew the truth. She would never admit to Seiya's words. And just when she was about to go on talking suddenly a brunette popped up out of the blue.

It was Makoto Kino, she was in some of Taiki's classes, they never really talked to eachother simply because they didn't have the time to do so. Makoto was one of the feared girls in school because of her strenght and height. Taiki on the other hand never was the type to judge before having talked to someone propery though she had to admit that one of the main reasons she had never talked to Makoto was because she secretly feared the girl as well.

Seiya studied Makoto as well. She wasn't much taller than Taiki. The look on her face was serious yet sincere as if something was bothering her. She couldn't have been more right. Next to her she could hear Taiki ask Makoto if something was the matter. In reply Makoto had nodded.''Almost half the school knows about how Minako, Rei and Michiru are going to steal that necklace or bracelet, whatever it is...''

''There we go again...'' Yaten said, rolling her eyes.

''Actually Yaten..'' Makoto started but decided not to start an argument with the woman who still sat on the bench.''I've heard that Taiki and Michiru are pretty close so I came her to warn you that Rei and Minako aren't up to really stealing the necklace, they want to get rid of Michiru. They already warned the police about Michiru breaking into Yuu Tenoh's residence tonight.''

Taiki clenched her fists. She knew Rei and Minako had been up to something else. Seiya also put up a proud smile since she had guessed about this just a while before. But the only question now was, why did they want to do that to Michiru? As if reading their thoughts Makoto explained what she had heard. She had walked into Rei talking with Minako in the girls locker room and overheard their conversation about Minako being in love with a certain guy who didn't like her because he only had eyes for Michiru.

The black haired girl wanted to open her mouth to make a comment about Michiru being too naive but was stopped by a voice that came from behind them. Michiru's voice. She sounded as cheerful as always though, if you listened closely, you could hear the almost perfectly hidden nervousness.''Hey you guys!'' She said, looking at the four girls. Suddenly her smile faded when she noticed Yaten's unusual stare and Makoto's presence.''Hi Makoto...'' She said with a sweet tone in her voice that held a questioning tone as well.

**To be continued... **

_

* * *

Next chapter : **Chapter two, Second encounter **-- _

Next chapter : -- Next chapter : -- 

''You'd be a fool to continue this action, the police is waiting for you inside already.''

''Who are you?''

''And I thought you'd remember me, we met in your little store the other day. I remember that when I walked out of the store you muttered something that sounded like_ 'rude'_ does that ring a bell?''

''Haruka, Haruka Tenoh.'' Came the reply.

-- Let me know what you think of it so far!


	2. Mysterious play: Second encounter

Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own the characters but I do own this plot!

_Ah the second chapter is up! Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to reply everyone but I'm really greatful with your nice comments! Ah and I know that the chapters can become a bit confusing since there are some parts missing, I mean...the locations can change from the store in which Michiru works to school all of a sudden. I'll try to make it as clear as possible. However if it's bothering you, don't worry...Soon that'll change and the locations will be more neutral, I just have to build up the scenery for the story first. Well enough of my ramblings, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**The mysterious Play**

**Chapter two**

_The second encounter

* * *

_

Michiru was so suprised and hurt that she felt a lump form in her throat. Makoto had also explained to her why she was talking to the three sisters in the first place and it hadn't been pretty after that. The aqua haired girl had actually gotten mad at Taiki and blamed her friend for the whole school knowing about them stealing the necklace. But that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that Michiru hadn't believe Makoto at all. She assumed it was just a way of not making her go through with it. She had scolded Taiki for making Makoto tell those lies.

Ofcourse she shouldn't have done that. Right after her first outburst both Yaten and Seiya had lost their patience with her. Yelling that she had no right to treath Taiki like that because she had done nothing but being worried about her. Michiru didn't even say anything after that and had just stormed off. She had never been this angry before. She knew for a fact that Rei and Minako weren't the type of girls to pull such stunts. Sure they could be very mean but even this was too low for them to fall. Atleast that was what Michiru thought.

''So are you ready for tonight Michi?'' The raven haired girl's voice came from behind her, shaking Michiru out of her thoughts. Quickly the aqua haired girl looked up, putting a fake smile on her face, pretending nothing was the matter.''By the way...'' Rei went on.''Where's Taiki, you always hang with her. Don't tell me you finally wised up and dumped her sorry as for being such a dork.''

''No...'' Michiru said, making it clear that she didn't want to talk about it. Rei ofcourse noticed this.''About tonight, well I still have my doubts but I promised to help so I will. And talking about changes, where is Minako?''

Rei seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering.''Minako is running a bit late today. She had to run some errands but she'll be here before the first hour starts.'' She paused once more, looking at Michiru as if she was examining her.''You look a bit pissed Michi, did something happen to upset you?'' Michiru lied by shaking her head _no. _Rei gave her one last examining look before focussing on the school behind her. Pretending it was the most interesting thing in the world.''You know Michi, at first I was afraid you would whimp out on me. Minako also had some doubts. Are you sure I can rely on you tonight.''

Once again Michiru just answered by nodding. She wished she had never agreed to this. Not only had it already done bad to her friendship with Taiki but she also had a bad feeling about this. Maybe they shouldn't do it.''Sure you can. Just tell me what I have to do...''

''Ah, just wear black clothing and something to make sure we can leave the house without leaving any evidence that can lead back to us.'' Rei said with a smirk on her face. She was ofcourse not going to tell Michiru that she and Minako wouldn't even appear on the scene. She wasn't going to let Michiru know that stealing the priceless necklace was just an excuse to get rid of her.

Finally, after a long period of standing there in complete silence, Minako came running towards them. A sad smile was plastered on her face, her blue eyes showed signs of guilt which made Michiru wonder for a few seconds. Rei interrupted her thoughts though by making a comment about Minako being late.''Yes, yes I know. Sorry sorry.'' Minako excused herself while looking at Michiru with a warning look on her face.

''Listen we'd better start heading for class.'' The blonde said quietly.''I'll see you after class Rei. And Michiru, i'll see you in french class later okay?'' Her words were accompanied by a strange tone in her voice that Michiru had never heard before. The raven haired girl just nodded, noticing the strange behaviour of her blonde friend. Michiru also nodded and before she could say anything or make a comment about the fact they still had some time before the first bell would ring Minako had already run off, towards the school building.

----

The first hour went by pretty fast. The second hour they had french and much to Michiru's suprise Minako was no where to be seen. She could've sworn that there had been something bothering the blonde that she couldn't tell Michiru in front of Rei. Maybe she had been mistaken and Minako had decided to skip classes along with Rei. It wasn't much of a suprise if she would. Rei and Minako spend most of their time in cafe's, pubs and clubs, school just wasn't cut for them.

''Are you planning on entering the class room or will you wait there for the next bell to ring?'' Her teacher's voice came. Shocked Michiru looked up at the green haired teacher. Her name was Setsuna Meioh but most students around this school called her 'the green torture'. They had given her that name because of her behaviour in class and because she always gave unannounced pop quizes. Michiru didn't really dislike Setsuna though. She figured Setsuna had no other option but to b strick for the students to pay attention. Besides, Michiru had talked to the green haired woman out of school in a store once and they really had a nice conversation.

''No, No...I'm sorry.'' Michiru murmered before stepping into the class room, closing the door behind her.

''She closed the door to the class doom!'' One of the guys yelled. That was Akematsu, he was one of those students who never knew when to shut up. That was probably why he spend most of his time on school in the hall instead of in the class room itself. Everyone was already awaiting an outburst from the green haired teacher but much to their suprise she stayed quiet and just sat down on her chair behind her desk, taking a deep breath. She seemed tired. But Michiru's mind wasn't with Setsuna's odd behaviour at all. All she could think of was tonight. How she would do everything she was learned not to do. Break the rules. She just hoped she wouldn't get caught. The idea of spending time in jail with all other crazed prisoners made her stomach turn.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

----

After all classes were over Michiru had tried her best to avoid Taiki and much to her own suprise she had succeeded. She only haad spoken briefly with Yaten who had warned her about not ruining her life before walking on again. Michiru hadn't thought much of it so a few minutes after her small conversation with the silver haired woman she had already forgotten about it.

''Michi...'' Suddenly a familiar voice said causing Michiru to turn around to face her brown haired friend. Okay so delete everything se had thought before, she had no such luck as avoiding this conversation with Taiki.''I know you're trying to get out of this but we need to talk before you ruin your future.''

''Taiki, please. I promised Rei and I'm going to continue with it as well. Besides I'm still mad at you for making Makoto lie about the true intentions of Rei and Minako. Just because you don't like them does it mean that they're completely bad.''

''Be reasonable! Stealing just because someone has a silly crush isn't even a good reason. Promised or not, you shouldn't go through with this. Do you think that...''

Michiru interrupted the brunette.''Listen Taiki I don't care what you think about this. I'm going to do it anyway. A promise is a promise and even though I have to agree with you that their reasons are a bit on the lame side...I...don't know. I'm doing it and that's final!''

''You're not even sure yourself about this!'' Taiki yelled, causing a few of the other pupils to jump and look up at what was going on.''Look at yourself, the look you hold in your eyes is almost begging me to stop you. And the look on your face already tells me you're about to back out of this any moment now.''

''I'm not backing out of this. I AM going to steal that damn necklace and prove you wrong about Rei and Minako.'' Michiru stated as she brushed past her friend. But instead of just letting her walk away Taiki stopped her by taking Michiru's arm in her hand.

''Michiru..'' She started.''Just know that this is your only chance to back out of your promise. If you expect me to show up at Yuu's appartment, you're wrong. I won't be there. And I'm almost positive I'll see you on the news tomorrow morning. 'Girl tries to steal priceless necklace, the crime got reported by two fellow students of the female thug.' Is that how you want to start your future after college? Being known as a thug?''

Michiru simply pulled loss out of the firm grip.''Leave me alone, you know nothing!'' The smaller girl didn't know why she was acting so mean towards her friend. After all she knew that Taiki was only trying to help her but what hurt her the most was to know that Taiki was right. There was nothing good about this, it could only go wrong. And then the headlines of the papers would indeed be calling Michiru a criminal. If she stole this necklace she would be criminal no matter what she'd do about it.

She took a deep breath. She had to go to work now, she'd just have to forget about it for now. Maybe talking to Himeko would help her clear her mind about things then again, what would happen if Himeko was there to agree with Taiki. No it was the best not to tell anyone else about her plans for tonight. Besides if she'd get caught Rei and Minako would stick up for her right? There was no way they'd put the full blame on her. Besides the necklace was priceless, nothing serious.

_'I can live with community service.' _The smaller girl thought, trying to see this thing in a positive way. With that thought set on her mind she started to head for the small store she worked.

---

''Good afternoon Michiru.'' Her boss greeted her when she walked into the store.''How was your day so far?''

The aqua haired girl smiled politely.''Great sir and how was yours? And how is your wife doing?'' She asked, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she really was acting all of a sudden.

''Ah you know. Work eh? And my the Mrs is doing fine too. Well considering the fact she's pregnant ofcourse. She has been having these terrible mood swings. Girl I tell you if you ever decide to marry someone out of love, prove how much you love him by adopting a kid. We men aren't made for this.'' He joked. Michiru just faked a smile and nodded.

''I will keep it in mind sir. By the way, where is Himeko?'' She asked when she noticed the cheerful pink haired girl wasn't here yet. It was ofcourse a fact that Himeko was always too late for work but never on a thursday, it was her favourite day since she'd only have to work for three hours.

''She called in sick this morning. She said something about the flu so did Taiki. She said she had studied all night long for a biology test and was too tired. I just let it pass. After all thursday is never a busy day. And ofcourse I can always count on you, right Miss. Kaioh?'' Michiru nodded, wondering why Taiki had lied to their boss. Michiru knew for a fact that they had no biology test today since they both had that class together, actually they didn't even got Biology classes on thrusday, only on the friday and monday.

''Ofcourse sir.'' Michiru finally said.''If it's okay I'd like to go on where I was left yesterday. I still have to stack some shelfs.''

''Ofcourse, but if there's a costumer would you be so nice to help them out then if I'm not present. I have to do some paper work in the back. Ya know how hard it is to keep up two jobs at the same time.'' He stated with a friendly smile on his face. Once again Michiru replied by nodding. The man had already noticed Michiru's strange behaviour but until now he hadn't thought much of it._'Maybe just PMS.' _He thought to himself with a smirk on his face, complimenting his own parents for having him a son and not a daughter.

Michiru watched the man disappear into the back as she turned back to focuss on the shelfs_.'I'm going through with it. I'm going through with it. I'm going through with it. I'm going...'_ She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the doors to the store open and close again. When she gazed up she could see the clear view of Haruka again. A smirk grew on Michiru's face. If Haruka only knew what Michiru was going to do tonight._'Let's hope her mother is as rude as she is then I won't regret my actions. I hope...'_

At first Haruka seemed to have some trouble finding what she was looking for until she spotted Michiru and started to head into her direction. This action made Michiru feel nervous all of a sudden. Had the word spred so far that Haruka also was informed about tonight as well? That couldn't be, right? Finally Haruka had reached the nervous girl who ignored her presence and just continued putting the items in the shelfs.

''Ehum..'' The blonde started. No reaction. ''Excuse me ma'am.'' She tried again. Still no reaction though it was clear to see Michiru was turning red.''Yo chick! Are you deaf or something, I'm trying to ask you something here. Or should I go to the manager for my questions now?'' In shock Michiru gazed up, looking right into the emarald eyes of the blonde.

''I'm sorry, I wasn't focussed...I mean, how can I help you?''

''Phew it's true what they say.'' Haruka stated, smirking.''Good staff is indeed hard to find. I was just wondering where you people keep milk products.''

''Try looking around first.'' Michiru stated. Somehow she felt offended by the other.

''Don't you get paid to help me out?'' Came the reply.

''Aren't you born with a brain? Walk back to the door again and turn around, right in front of you you'll find your damn milk products.'' Michiru spat back.

The blonde yawned. ''I saw your lips move but nothing came out besides some strange language. Now we've learned you are able to point directions, all I need now is for you to tell it to me nicely. Or else...''

''Or else what, you're going to put in a complain against me?''

''Exactly.'' Haruka said, nodding.

''Fine, hallway one, right in front of the door.'' Michiru said, trying her best to sound polite instead of annoyed, irritated and pissed.

''Thanks ma'am.'' Replied the blonde before turning around and starting to walk away.

_'Rude, rude! Uh I wish I could show her a bit of what I think about her! Damn her!' _It was as if Haruka was giving her an open invitation to steal her mother's necklace. ''Rude!'' Michiru suddenly yelled out loud. For a moment she could see Haruka's eyes focussed on her. But it seemed the tomboy just ingored it and went on with finding the items she needed.

''You're a bit touchy today, ya know.'' Suddenly a voice said causing the smaller girl to jump. Behind her was standing her boss, smiling.''Don't worry. I know he started this by being so rude towards you but you know what out motto is Michiru...The costumer is always king.''

''We'd better sit down and think of a new motto then.'' The smaller girl joked.''And I'm sorry sir. I had no right to snap. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just a bit touchy today. I guess I'm nervous about to...'' She paused for a moment, realising what she had almost said.''I'm nervous about to...tomorrow. I have a big test.'' She lied. The man lay one hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

''Don't worry Michiru, you're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll pass the test with flying colors.'' His words made Michiru feel even more guilty about lying to him. She took a deep breath, nodded and gazed up at the man again.

''Would you mind helping that 'man' with paying 'his' groceries. I don't want 'him' to sue us for bad behaviour and stuff.'' She asked him. It was more a plead though.

He nodded.''Ofcourse girl, you know, if you want I can let you go home so you can study some more for your test tomorrow.''

''O-oh no! That's alright, I don't mind helping out in the store. After all you already have to miss Himeko and Taiki today. I'll be fine sir.'' Once again the man nodded as she started to head for the cash desk to help Haruka with her groceries.

-----

**(Around Midnight, In front of the Tenoh residence)**

Michiru swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat the moment she had first lay her eyes on the big white house. There was still no sign of Rei or Minako. Maybe they were just running late.

''You'd be a fool to continue this action, the police is waiting for you inside already.'' Suddenly a voice from behind her said. Michiru turned around but since there was no light on the street or near the house Michiru couldn't quite make out who the person was. Although the voice sounded familiar to her.

''Who are you?''

''And I thought you'd remember me, we met in your little store the other day and earlier today as well. I remember that when I walked out of the store you muttered something that sounded like_ 'rude'_ does that ring a bell?''

''Haruka, Haruka Tenoh.'' Came the reply.

''And no one less.'' Haruka stated.''Listen girl, Like I said before the cops are already inside and if you're looking for that raven haired chick and some blonde, they are talking to the cops as we speak.''

''They caught Minako and Rei?!'' Michiru was shocked.

''Caught them? Ah so you...Haha.'' The tomboy suddenly bursted out into laughter.''Sorry to inform you girl but those Minako and Rei you speak of were the ones calling the cops on you. They claimed they heard people on school talk about it and called the police right away. You have to be more careful with who you trust.''

Michiru shook her head as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. So Taiki had been right, she had been so stupid! The aqua haired girl was suddenly glad that it was dark outside or else the blonde would've see her cry, she didn't like it when people noticed she was in pain or upset or something. It was a sign of weakness. That was what Michiru remembered her father telling her ever since she was little. Actually it was all she remembered of her father.

''Why are you helping me?'' Michiru suddenly asked, telling herself that Haruka had a nice side after all.

''Because if they arrest you my mother will assume you were a friend of mine. Ever since I got arrested she assumes that every criminal on the street is a friend of mine. They'll accuse me for setting up this whole thing.''

Michriu wiped away her tears, sweatdropping_.'Pff and here I was thinking she was a nice person. She's not only rude but also selfish. That's something you never read in magazines and news papers about her!'_ The smaller girl gazed around, trying to see if anyone had seen them.

''You can escape through the garden.'' Haruka suddenly said.''Maybe you get lucky and your friends hav eto do some community service for calling the police for a _fake _robbery.''

''I hope so.'' Michiru muttered. She still felt hurt about the fact Rei had only played with her.

''Actually, to be honest I had hoped you'd get caught too.'' Haruka suddenly said. Even though Michiru couldn't see the other she knew the blonde was smiling.''But hey I got to play the hero today, so why not?''

''You couldn't just shut up, could you?'' Michiru hissed.''You know I almost thought you were nice but the moment you open your mouth you ruin that thought for yourself. Were you born this nice?''

''Yep.'' Haruka replied.''Now you'd better get going. You don't have much time. I'll see you some other time when I visit your little store.''

''Take your time.'' The smaller girl spat before running towards the garden, hoping the blonde hadn't lied. She would be so happy when this all would just be over and she could get some rest in her warm bed.

'_She's pretty cute.' _The blonde thought as she watched Michiru's dark figure move through the garden.'_Annoying but cute.' _With that she took a deep breath and started to head back to the front where some officers stood. Haruka was kind of suprised that the smaller girl hadn't seen them on her way to the house, after all they were hard to miss.

**To be continued...

* * *

Ya know the drill. Haha, please let me know what you think! And spelling errors? Ah they're a fact in my stories so no need to mention it. Oh and next to that, I still have a new character in mind but I still haven't thought of a name. Anyone any idea's? Oh the character will be female...if you know a nice name. Let me know! **


	3. Mysterious Play : Tokyo's horror

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, well only the secondary characters are mine but that's a fact ne?_

_Hi everyone! Yeah I know I promised to update sooner but since I couldn't stop writing down all those oneshots I had in mind I kind of forgot about this one. I want to thank everyone who reviewed me and left me nice comments. I hope you'll like this chapter!_

_Warning : This chapter (half of it) and the previous two were just simply flashbacks...Somewhere in the middle of this chapter We'll fast forward to the present time!

* * *

_

**The mysterious Play**

_**chapter three**_

_Tokyo's Horror

* * *

_

Two weeks had passed after that night. Two whole weeks although to Michiru the memory was still fresh.It was as if it had only happened yesterday. She was happy she hadn't seen Haruka anymore. Maybe the blonde had decided to stop messing with her, atleast she hoped. It was saturday now which meant that there was no school. Coming to the subject 'school.' Rei and Minako hadn't showed their faces yet after the incident. Michiru assumed they were too ashamed or maybe they were scared of showing up because the police hadn't caught Michiru in the end after all.

Not like she cared or anything. For all she cared Rei and Minako could drop dead. She had nothing to say to them. It was a shame that it had turned out to be that Taiki had been right about them ever since the beginning. She hadn't spoken to Taiki after that day two weeks ago either. They kind of lost contact. Not that she could blame Taiki, Michiru had acted like a complete idiot by trusting Rei and Minako. After thinking about her actions Michiru had come to realise how stupid she had been, maybe she would have to thank Haruka for stopping her someday.

''Michi, are you ok?'' Suddenly someone asked, causing the smaller girl to turn around. She was now standing face to face with Himeko. Finally it hit Michiru that she was still in the store. She must've looked really stupid now. Here she was standing, holding a small box in her hands while staring at a shelf which carried heavy looking items.''Michi?'' The pink haired girl repeated.

''I-am fine...'' Michiru finally stated with a smile on her face.''I just didn't sleep much last night. I kept having dreams about the police arresting me for...you know.'' Michiru had told Himeko about her 'attempt' of stealing the priceless necklace a few days after that night. Himeko had, much to her surprise, acted really cool about it.

''Ah well that's a sign to never act so stupid again. You're lucky Haruka helped you out that day. I would've repayed her by kissing her til I would be outta breath.'' Himeko stated, earning a confused and questioning look from the other. Michiru knew for a fact that her pink haired friend was straight.

''What?!'' Himeko asked when she finally noticed Michiru staring at her.''Haruka is hot enough to turn all straight girls into bad ass lesbian chicks, like you!'' Michiru was shocked at the other's statement.

''I'm not gay Himeko...What makes you think that?''

Himeko rolled her eyes.''Oh come on Kaioh, you can't fool me. You always turn down the men who ask you out and you never date either. If you asked me you're a lesbian who needs to get outta the closet.''

Now it was Michiru turn to roll her eyes.''Don't be so foolish. I'm only sixteen years old. I got enough time to date. And I turn them down because they're not interesting. Besides most of them don't even know my name, they're only after how I look. I want someone who can love me the way...'' She was cut off by Himeko.

''With other words you're gay.'' She stated. But then she suddenly looked down at the floor, blushing heavily. At first Michiru had no idea why Himeko suddenly decided to act so strange but when she noticed that someone was standing behind her also a deep blush appeared on her face as she slowly turned around. In front of her was now standing their boss, Mr. Harosaga.

''Listen girls, your conversation sounded really _refreshing _but we got work to do. The store opens in twenty minutes and there are still a few boxes in the back that need to be opened.'' He said with a smile on his face. Himeko simply replied by nodding as she run away to the back of the store. When she was out of sight mr. Harosaga turned back to face Michiru.''So now she's gone, you're gay?'' He asked.

Michiru turned even more red than she already was.''Sir!'' She yelped embarrassed.

''Don't worry Michiru, I had already thought something like that. It's like my son used to say before he moved to America. Wait wait, let me quote...'All the pretty girls are either taken or gay.' And I guess he was right, no?''

''N-no...sir. I am not...g-ay...Just not interested in dating.'' Michiru stammered. She couldn't believe he actually thought she was interested in women just because she had turned down every guy ever asking her out. Sure it looked suspicious but still...

''Ah well, some girls need time to realise it, you're one of them I guess.'' He then joked as he started to walk away again.''Excuse me, I'd better help Himeko now. I have the idea she's eating our products again instead of stacking them.'' Michiru smiled at that, she was happy he dropped the subject.

----

After five hours after working and helping the costumers with their groceries the store finally closed. Michiru could go home, start on her homework and try to get some rest. After all she hadn't slept much the previous night.''Michi!'' Himeko's voice came from behind her. Before Michiru could even reply the pink haired girl had already pushed a news paper in her hands.''Have you heard the latest news Michi?!'' She yelled.''There's no way I'm going out at night alone ever again, not until they catch this freak!''

Michiru had no idea what the other was talking about so just stared down at the newspaper. Smiling as she read the headline.'Tokyo's horror' it said.''What this about? A too good horror movie?'' She questioned.

''Just read!'' Himeko stated. Michiru decided not to reply to that and just started to read what the text was saying. It seemed the latest news was based all around some unsolved and mysterious murders. Over ten people died this year after losing a great amount of blood. Michiru raised an eyebrow, looking up at Himeko who just stared back at her. The look on her face telling Michiru that she had to keep reading.

Michiru went on.''All the victems lost a huge amount of blood. Police is still looking for the murder. Strange thing is that all victems had lost the blood through two tiny holes in their neck, as if a vampire or bat bit them. Police is certain that we're talking about a serial killer, probably male. So far all crimes were commited at night. Police department warns young girls (which all other ten victems happened to be) to watch out carefully.'' She read out loud.

Mr. Harosaga just came walking around the corner when he heard Michiru speak.''Sounds like a crazy bastard who thinks he's a vampire or something.'' He stated. Himeko nodded.

''Isn't that the worst way to go?! Being murdered by a creep who thinks he's dracula?!'' She yelled.''And the worst thing is that I am a young girl! that's exactly what he seems to want. Mr.Harosaga, would you be so kind to drive me home? I'm scared.'' She then asked, turning around to face her boss.

''Sure thing, Michiru should I give you a ride home while I'm at it as well?''

''No that's ok sir, I'll walk. Besides I always avoid dark allies and stuff so nothing can happen.'' Michiru replied.

''I'll remind how brave you were after he gets you.'' Himeko said with a sigh before hugging Michiru.''I love you girl! Don't die on me!''

''Uh...Hime..I'm still alive eh.'' Michiru sweatdropped. Quickly Himeko pulled back

''I know but I want to have this outta the way after I turn on the news tomorrow morning and find out my bussiness partner was killed. I'll regret not doing this forever.''

''Are you sure you're not a schizoprenic and you're the crazy vampire?'' Michiru joked, earning a cold glare from the other girl. Their boss just laughed at the girls sillyness.

----

Ten minutes later Michiru was already walking through the dark streets of the city.There wasn't much light and she had to admit that after reading that newspaper add she had started to get nervous about being here, all alone. What would happen if there was indeed some freaky guy out here, looking at her. She jumped when suddenly she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

In shock she turned around, started yelling.''Leave me alone!'' before she also started to hit her attacker.

''Hey stop that!'' Suddenly a voice yelled. The voice came familiar to the aqua haired girl, a little too familiar. When she gazed up she was staring right into Haruka's green eyes.''Wow you're tense girl...'' Haruka added after Michiru calmed down.

''That's your fault! You can't just sneak up on people and attack them in the middle of the night!'' The smaller girl replied screaming. Her heart was still racing.

''That's why I approached you in the first place, to ask you what you were doing on the street this late. It's dark and haven't you watched the news lately. Crazy shit happens to girls like you.''

''That's rubbish, I can take care of myself.'' Haruka rolled her eyes at the smaller girl's statement.

''Yeah I've just seen that. You hit like a wounded baby.''

''Shut up...'' Michiru hissed. She was talking to Haruka for over two minutes and already the blonde had been able to piss her off.

''Sorry for caring.'' Haruka replied with a cold tone in her voice.''See ya later.'' She then added before she started to walk away again.

''You and caring? Ha, don't make me laugh. You got no soul at all!'' Michiru yelled after the taller woman who suddenly stopped and turned back to face the smaller girl again.'_Oops...' _

''And why's that? Because I wanted to walk you home just because I was worried about you or...?''

''Don't make me sound like the bad guy here! You made it clear that you only care about yourself. For all I know you're that murderer. After all you weren't so nice to me earlier...''

''That was two weeks ago.''Came the reply.''And you're calling me a killer now?''

''Murderer and yes, why not? You have been in jail before haven't you?'' Michiru pressed, brushing past the taller woman. She didn't want to talk to Haruka anymore. Haruka on the other hand seemed to have other plans when she took Michiru's arm with her hand.''Let go of me, you're hurting me!''

''What did I do to you?'' Haruka questioned, ignoring the fact she was hurting Michiru.

''Let go! I warn you or else I'll call the cops on you to...'' She was cut off by the tall blonde.

''What, tell them what?'' She asked.''Remember that you wanted to steal something that belongs to my mother and I helped you out. I don't see what your problem is.''

''You're my problem, now let go of me or I'll start screaming.'' Even though Haruka knew that no one would hear Michiru she released the smaller girl's arm anyway. ''Thanks...'' Michiru said sarcastically before walking away, leaving a very angered Haruka behind. That girl had no right to talk about her like this, she didn't even know Haruka and already accused her for being a bloody murderer!

* * *

_**(Three years later)**_

''NO!'' Michiru yelled, sitting up right away. When she looked around she noticed she was no longer standing in the middle of the room of the Tenoh Residence staring at the body of Yuu Tenoh. She was in her room again._'Just a dream...Another dream.' _For the past three years Michiru had been haunted by the same nightmares only this time they were different from the reality. She dreamed about possible ways how Yuu could've died and what could've happened to the blonde tomboy. Even now, no one had heard about Haruka ever again. It was as if she had just vanished in thin air.

''Michiru are you okay?'' Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a black haired girl and a blue haired girl. The black haired girl was also known as Stella and the other was Zen. They were her room mates here at Bay College.

''Just a nightmare.'' Michiru said, her voice sounded hoarsely.

''That's the third one this week. Is something bothering you or something Michi?'' Stella asked while walking over to Michiru's bed, sitting down on the edge.''You don't look so well and you're sweating like you've run ten miles without a pause.''

''I'll be fine, really. I think the upcoming mid terms are taking their toll on me, that's all.'' The aqua haired girl lied.

''Mhh if you say so. Anyway tomorrow is saturday so you got all the time you need to relax and just forget about our exams. You've studied really hard for them Michi. You don't have to worry about it.'' Zen stated, walking over to Michiru's bed as well.

The smaller girl who still sat on her bed nodded.''You are right. I think I just need some fresh air.''

''You're not going out at this late hour are you? I mean you know about those students who got killed near campus. I mean, I used to have maths class together with the boy who got killed two months ago. I never spoke to him but it still freaked me out. It could've been one of my friends.'' Stella said, shaking as she spoke the words.''I got a better idea, why don't you try to get some more sleep and tomorrow I'll take you to the mall. My treat, what ya think?''

Michiru smiled. She was really lucky with such caring friends but that didn't take away her worries this time. Most of the time she always forgot about her nightmares after Stella or Zen had done their way of 'healing'. This time was different. Somehow she couldn't get the image of Yuu out of her head.'_I really hope Haruka is out there somewhere. Save and sound.' _She took a deep breath before nodding.''Okay I'll try to get some more sleep. Thanks and...'' She paused for a moment.''I'm sorry for waking you up at this time.''

Zen glared over at the clock radio on Michiru's desk. It was just past 2am in the morning.''Ah no bother at all.'' She yawned.''But if you don't mind, I think I'm going to follow my own advice and go back to bed as well.''

''Okay, goodnight.'' Michiru whispered.

'' 'night.'' Stella and Zen said in unison before standing up and walking over to the hall again, closing the door behind them. After they left Michiru fell down on her bed again, takig another deep breath.

_'Why can't I just forget about you?' _She wondered. This time she was refering to Haruka not Yuu Tenoh.

---

The next day Michiru woke up without screaming. Much to her own suprise she had slept through the night without another nightmare. Yawning, Michiru looked up at the clock radio. She blused heavily. It was already past three in the afternoon, she had slept through the whole morning. She yawnefd once more before throwing the blankets off her and jumped out of bed. She hadn't felt this awake ever since, the accident three years ago. Then again, considering 'til how late she slept, it was no suprise she wasn't tired anymore.

Slowly she walked into the livingroom she shared with her room mates. She already had wondered if they would still be here. It was no suprise to only find an empty living room. Michiru scanned the room in the hope to find a note. Knowing Stella they would've left her a note just in case she woke up before they'd be back. And there it was, on the fridge, stuck with some chewing gum. Michiru knew right away that Zen had put up the note. That girl could be such a dirt bag sometimes.

When she reached the kitchen she took the note from the fridge, taking the coffee can in her hands and pouring the black liquid in a cup. It was obvious that Stella and Zen hadn't left a long time ago since the coffee was still warm.

_Hey sleepy head!_

_Considering the fact you found this note means that_

_you woke up! Well me and Stella went out for some  
groceries. Oh and your boss called to ask if you_

_could work overtime tonight. He rambled something_

_about needing some help in the store tonight, we said_

_you'd call him right after you'd get his message. _

_DO call him, he doesn't trust me after he saw me_

_stealing some candy bars when I THOUGHT he wasn't looking_

_and after I...Ah that doesn't matter, well coffee is on the _

_counter if you need it and..Uh Stella told me to write down_

_something super important but I kind of forgot what it was_

_I'll call you when I remember (so don't count on my phone call!)_

_much love,_

_Zennie! Oh and Stella_

Michiru giggled after reading the note. Oh yeah, this totally had written Zen all over it. After all those years Michiru still worked in the small store of Mr. Harosaga. She couldn't help it but enjoy working for the man. With that she put the note down on the counter and walked back into the livingroom, picking up the phone and dailed a familiar number.

''Grocery store, Mr. Harosaga speaking, how may I help you?'' The voice came from the other side of the line.

''Hey sir, this is Michiru Kaioh speaking. I just got your message about working tonight.''

''Please say you'll help me. I'll pay you extra.'' His voice sounded like a plead.

''Ofcourse sir and you don't have to pay me extra. You know I don't mind helping at all. What time would you like me there?'' Michiru asked.

''Ah around seven would do fine. It'll be dark when you're done though. Can you get a ride back or else I wouldn't mind bringing you.''

Michiru shook her head but then remembered that her boss couldn't see her.''That's okay I'll get Zen to pick me up tonight.''

''Great, I'll see you then. Bye.''

''Bye.'' Michiru replied. When she heard a click she put down the phone on the receiver again. With that taken care of Michiru sat down on the couch, wondering what she could do for the upcoming four hours. Zen and Stella wouldn't be home anytime soon and frankly, Michiru didn't really feel like staying home the whole day. Maybe she could take a walk in the park. It had been a long time since she last done that.

Deciding a walk in the park would be just what she needed, she jumped up and walked back into her room. Picking some new clothes out of the closet before heading back for the shower. With a smile on her face Michiru took off her pj's and throwing them aside. Then she turned on the water, waiting til it was at its perfect temperature before stepping underneath it, letting the hot water fall down on her like small rain drops.

As the water continued pouring over her she couldn't stop seeing Haruka's face when she closed her eyes. She had no clue why all of a sudden she saw Haruka everytime she closed her eyes. Who knew, maybe it was a sign, a warning? She didn't know but whatever it was it was scaring her. Why now, after three years?

---

That night Michiru arrived at the store at the promised time. Much to her suprise Himeko was also there. And Mr.Harosage surely hadn't lied about this being a busy night. The store was filled with costumers who were lined behind the cash desk, holding the items they wanted to buy, looking impatiently.''I'll help them!'' The pink haired girl yelled as she handed Michiru a mob and a bucket.''Please clean hall way five, someone spilled mostard all over the floor!'' And without waiting for a reply she run of to help the constumers.

''I told you.'' A male voice came from behind the smaller girl, causing her to turn around.

''Ah good evening sir. And yes you indeed told me it would be a busy night but I hadn't expected this. I'll start working right away.'' She said. The man nodded before he walked on, carrying a large box in his hands. Ever since Michiru had closed the front door to her appartment she had this strange feeling that suddenly had washed over her. A nervous yet pained feeling. As if something bad was going to happen to night. As some kind of warning for her to stay into the house.

Ofcourse she had simply strugged it off, thinking she was beginning to get paranoid or something, that her feelings were caused by those strange dreams. But now, it was still there. That strange tingling feeling in her stomach, the feeling that made her want to throw up. She couldn't quite explain it.

**To be Continued

* * *

**

_Aha this is where the story really begins! I bet you're all curious about what happened at Haruka's house and how Yuu got murdered eh? Well review and I'll try to update a.s.a.p!_


	4. Mysterious play : dark motives

_Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters!_

_First of all I am sorry for making all of you wait for my updates, I won't give you my lame excuse again, okay I will (School seems to be sucking up all my energy with their stupid tests!) Also I'm glad that most of you liked the change in the story. A special thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

_

**The mysterious Play**

**chapter four**

_Dark Motives

* * *

_

After working Michiru had decided to walk home even though she was aware of the danger out here. She never liked the dark so much after Haruka went missing but still she kept walking through these dark streets. Sometimes with no reason at all and sometimes because, well because she didn't feel like asking someone to drive her home. She was so focussed that this time she hadn't heard someone approach her from behind. When she finally noticed it, it was because that same person had placed a hand on her shoulder. At first Michiru was scared and thought she was being attacked but someone she remembered the night Haruka had approached her and decided to act a bit different from back then.

With a nervous smile on her face she turned around, looking right into the eyes of a what seemed to be a pale young man. His hair was brown, almost black and on his face a nice smile was plastered.''Excuse me young lady.'' The man started. He was completely aware of the girl's fear of being attacked.''I didn't mean to scare you but I was wondering if you had any idea of what time it is?''

''Excuse me?'' Michiru asked. She didn't quite catch the question. Was he asking her for the time or was he telling her it was too late for her to be on the streets all by herself.

''Oh sorry let me put the question different, would you happen to know what time it is? I left my house at 8pm and I was suppossed to meet my bussiness partner here at 8:30pm but he hasn't showed up. I was wondering if you could tell me the time.''

''Oh sorry, Uhm...'' Michiru looked down at her arm where her watched used to be.''Gods I'm sorry sir but I left my watch at home, you see it broke.'' She finally said, looking back at the pale man.

''Oh well that is ok, I'm sure my bussiness partner isn't coming anyway.'' He finally added. Michiru nodded and turned away again. There was something about this guy that scared her. She wanted to get as far away as possible. But just when she was about to make her first step away from the guy she could feel his hand forcing her back. ''I never said you could go...I hate being stood up and it seems you'll be the victem of that.'' The man hissed, the nice smile that was on his was, was now gone and replaced by an evil smirk.

''Let go off me!'' Michiru yelled through the empty street.

''No one would help a whore like you.'' The pale man screamed, showing Michiru by raising his voice that no one would indeed hear them. With that he pulled her into a dark alley that was near the place they were standing. Michiru, at this point, was already crying. She was going to get raped and she knew it and the worst thing was, she knew no one would come to the rescue.

She could feel herself being pressed against the wall as the man tried to kiss her. It was now that she noticed how he smelled like alcohol.''Let go off me!'' Michiru repeated, this time louder. Suddenly the weight of the man disappeared and she could hear him scream. Michiru slowly opened one eye to see what was going on. When she saw her attacker fall to the ground two seconds after that she also opened her other eye, staring at the man. Was he dead?

When Michiru stepped closer she noticed that her attacker was no longer breathing, he was dead indeed but, wat had killed him? It was then that Michiru realised she wasn't alone in the alley anymore. She could feel a clear presence behind her. In shock she turned around. No one._'I could've sworn...' _Deciding that it was for the best not to find out if there was anyone with her, Michiru started to head back to the streets. She didn't know what else she could do. Should she call the cops and tell them about the body in the alley. It would only be understandable that she would be the main suspect.

Just when she was about to step out of the alley back on the, what now felt like save streets she was stopped by a shadow appearing out of the blue.''You never say thanks to those who rescue you?'' The voice asked. At first Michiru seemed to be having a hard time figuring out to who that voice belonged but then, even after three years she recognized it. It was Haruka's voice. But that couldn't be, right? Haruka was...It was just impossible.

''W-who are you?'' Michiru asked just to be sure.

''Don't you recognize me, okay well I admit I've changed a lot in three years but...'' The shadow was cut off by Michiru.

''Haruka?'' She whispered.''But that's impossible...'' She narrowed her eyes, trying to see the shadow's face. Finally the shadow decided to step out of the shadows into the light. Michiru could now see the person's blonde hair, green yet empty eyes. It was indeed Haruka but she didn't look so well. She was pale, too pale_.'She almost looks like a...'_

''Corpse?'' Haruka asked, reading the smaller girl's mind.

''How did you...''

''As you may see girl...I am no longer the Haruka you knew.'' Haruka stated with a smirk on her face, showing off her two sharp, fang like looking teeth.

''So I was right, you are that creep who is pretending to be a vampire to kill people...'' Michiru yelped, stepping back into the alley.

''Do you fear me?'' Haruka asked, stepping closer to the frightened girl.

''I...no...'' Michiru replied.''I thought vampires didn't have a soul, how come you saved me then?'' She could hear Haruka laugh, giving her a better view of her sharp teeth.

''Girl you already said I didn't have a soul when I was human.'' Haruka stopped laughing. Her eyes watching Michiru's movements closely.

''You're still human, you know...schizofrenia can be cured.'' Michiru stammered. When she met Haruka three years ago Haruka had looked like a young and healthy woman. Had she been wrong all along or had Haruka changed so much during these past few years. Atleast she hadn't lost that annoying attitude of hers.

''I am not mentally ill if that's what you're suggesting. Three years ago I was killed along with my mother. I had a choice, die or live. I chose the second option.'' Haruka stated. She was still coming closer to Michiru who was now standing against the wall, trying her best to ignore the dead body that lay a few metres away from her.

''I remember that night, I was there. Do you know how worried I was about you when they told me they couldn't find you. When I heard that your mother died I thought...'' She was cut off by Haruka who now pinned her against the wall.

''You thought I was dead as well? Look at me girl, you're right. I am dead. I died that night as well but my body continues living on.'' The blonde whispered, lowering her head to Michiru's neck. The smaller girl's heart was now racing in her chest as she felt Haruka breathe up against her neck. For a moment she thought Haruka was going to bite her. She didn't know why but for some odd reason she believed Haruka's story. How else could Haruka have killed her attacker and then appear behind her without passing Michiru in the first place.

''Are you going to kill me now?'' Michiru questioned the blonde vampire who pulled back. She still didn't release Michiru though.

''If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have saved you in the first place. No I am not going to kill you. But I am warning you. These streets are full of freaks, murderers, people like the guy who just attacked you and worse. Besides, you never told me your name...''

''M-michiru...Michiru Kaioh.'' The smaller girl whispered.

''That's a beautiful name, it fits you.'' Haruka stated, releasing the aqua haired girl. Michiru blushed at that comment, looking down at the ground. After taking a deep breath she wanted to thank the blonde vampire but when she looked up Haruka was already gone. Michiru rushed back onto the street, looking around as she did so. There was no sign of Haruka anywhere, it was as if she had vanished into thin air.

Without looking back at the body in the alley Michiru started to run home. Her heart was still racing but not because she was afraid, no her heart was racing at the thought of Haruka's warm breathe in her neck.'_What is wrong with me?' _Michiru wondered as she kept running through the empty streets.

-----

''You're late.'' Zen stated when Michiru finally arrived at their appartment. The blue haired girl was sitting on the couch, doing her homework.''Stella already got worried. She called your boss to ask if you had already left but he didn't pick up so she is freaking about you getting into an accident.''

Michiru smiled at her friend.''Where's Stella now?''

''The bedroom, she went to bed early. You'd better tell her you're fine or she won't sleep at all.'' The smaller girl laughed at that statement before heading towards Stella's bedroom which reached the livingroom as well. She knocked once, twice. After the third time of not getting an answer Michiru just pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind her again.

Stella sat behind her desk, writing something down into something that looked like a diary.''Stella...'' Michiru whispered. She could see the black haired girl jump slightly before closing her diary. Quickly she turned her head to look at Michiru.

''Michi!'' She cheered, getting up and hugging her friend.''I was worried about you, where have you been?''

''I know, Zen told me and...I was...'' Michiru paused for a moment. She was wondering wheter she should tell Stella about the attack and Haruka or not. After all, would Stella believe her when she would start talking about vampires? ''I bumped into someone I knew from high school.'' Michiru lied.''We ended up talking about various things and I kind of forgot about the time, I should've called.''

''Neh neh, so tell me more about this person. Is it a he and is he cute, a former lover, a crush? Give me details!'' Stella started. Michiru was kind of suprised by this. Stella always was the shy and quiet type, never asking about anything nor being curious about anything. This time was different.

''She, and yes, you could say that she's pretty.'' Michiru answered, wondering why she had just refered Haruka as someone pretty. Sure the blonde looked good but saying that Haruka is pretty was the same as admitting...Michiru's thoughts got interrupted by Stella who shook her hand.

''Congratulations Michi! you're officially the first lesbian who came out of the closet!'' She cheered. Michiru blushed.

''N-no..I am not gay. Why does everyone keep saying that I a...''

''Whatever.'' Stelle interrupted her.''So what's her name, what does she look like, have you ever kissed her?''

''Stop all those questions. What's up with you, did you and Zen switch bodies or something?'' Michiru joked, earning a glare from the black haired girl.

''Ha-ha, I am serious.''

''Me too, you're acting out of characters. Anyway, her name is Haruka Tenoh, she's tall, blonde and has green eyes and no I have never kissed her because like I said before I am not interested in girls!'' Michiru replied.

''Whatever and how old is this Haruka?'' Stella went on questioning.

''She's...I don't know but she can't be much older than me. Maybe twenty, twenty-one.'' Came the reply.

''Wait a minute...'' The black haired girl said. She knew she had heard that name before. Haruka Tenoh. But until now she hadn't realised where the name was so familiar from.''You mean Haruka Tenoh, the daughter of Yuu Tenoh? I thought she was missing.''

Michiru swallowed.''Uhm, yeah...well it turned out that it was just a mistake or something...Haruka is fine and still breathing.''

''I see.'' Stella said in a serious tone.''Michi, I recall you telling me you were a witness on that Tenoh case. You never told me about it though...Could you be so kind to inform me what exactly happened there. I've never asked before since I never found the right time to ask you about it but my curousity can't stop me from asking...''

''I wasn't exactly a witness.'' Michiru recalled.''Haruka and I fought earlier that day and that evening I decided to go to her house to apologize but when I came there the doors were all open and I decided to go inside to check what was going on...When I stepped inside the walls were covered with blood so I called in the police. I didn't go back into that house until the police finally arrived...''

(Flashback)

_''Where you the girl who called us in?'' A police officer asked, shaking Michiru's hand as she nodded.''I am Haku van Campen. You must be Michiru Kaioh. I know this might sound weird but would you be so kind to explain why exactly you were here, to rule you out as a suspect ofcourse.''_

_The aqua haired girl nodded.''Haruka and I fought earlier today and I...I wanted to apologize. I went here right after I came from work. The doors were open and I wanted to go inside to be sure everyone was ok but then I saw all that blood covering the walls and I decided to stay out of the house and to call you guys.''_

_The man nodded, taking some notes.''Was there anything inside of the house you touched?'' _

_''Only the door knob and...no that was it.'' Michiru answered, feeling tears fall down her face.''Are mrs. Tenoh and Haruka ok?'' She then asked, looking up at the man with a concerned look on her face._

_''We found Yuu Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh is still missing. At the moment she's a suspect on this case as well. As you may know Haruka has a criminal record. And if she indeed run from the crime scence then she only made things worse for herself. Are you sure you don't know where she is?''_

_''Positive...'' Michiru whispered, looking at the house beneath the police officers. For a moment she could've sworn she saw someone on the roof but when she blinked the shadow of that person was gone._

_''I don't want to force you into doing anything.'' The police officer started.''But would you mind coming inside to identify the body. We still aren't sure wheter this woman is Yuu or Haruka. A fellow officer only claimed the woman to be Yuu Tenoh because of the fact she was wearing a skirt. He said something about Haruka rather dying than wearing a skirt. You don't have to if you don't want to.''_

_''I...well I'd like to know if Haruka is still save but...''_

_(End flashback)_

''In the end you went inside to look, didn't you?'' Stella asked. Michiru nodded.

''I secretly hoped it would be Yuu and I was right. It wasn't Haruka lying there on the floor.''

Stella placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. They were now sitting on her bed and even though the room was rather dark Stella could see the smaller girl's tears fall down her cheeks.''That's why you're having nightmares all the time.'' It was more a statement than a question.

Michiru nodded.''It was a mistake to go inside after all. After seeing Yuu lying in her own blood...I've never been able to forget that sight.'' She whispered before burting into tears. Stella did the only thing she could do right now, she hugged the smaller girl closely, whispering comforting things.

---

That same night Michiru was having a rough time trying to fall to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Her encounter with Haruka nor her late night talk with Stella. It was strange to see that her life could change this much in just one day. But that wasn't the only reason for Michiru's so called sleeplessness. Ever since she had returned to her own bedroom she had the strange feeling of being watched.

The smaller girl took a deep breath before sitting up. This wasn't working. There was no way she would be able to get some sleep tonight. Too much had happened today. But just when she was about to step out of her bed someone jumped on top of her, pushing her down again. At first Michiru had no idea what was happening but after a few second she opened her eyes again. No one was there.

Had it been a dream? Michiru looked down at her wrists, they felt a bit sore. Something was wrong here. She could've sworn someone had just attacked her a few seconds ago. But there was no one here.''Michiru Kaioh...'' A feminine voice said. Michiru looked up in shock. In front of her now open window stood a figure. She had blonde hair, atleast Michiru assumed she was a blonde since the blue-ish curtains made the girl's hair look like a light shade of blue.

''W-who are you?''

The girl smiled. Just like Haruka this girl had long and sharp teeth. Fangs.''Who I am is not important. Who you are on the other hand, _is _important.''

''What do you want from me?''

''I watched you in that alley earlier this evening. You were about to get raped by that guy if Haruka hadn't saved you.''

''You're a friend of Haruka, are you the person who turned her into...into...''

''A vampire?'' The girl asked.''Yes I am a friend of her, no I am so much more than that. I am her lover, although she doesn't know it herself yet. I need time to wrok my charms on her. And no I didn't turn her into a vampire. For that you'll have to be with our queen.''

''You never answered my question.'' Michiru said, feeling a sting of jealousy pierce through her. She didn't know why though. Somehow the idea of this woman trying to seduce Haruka made her feel, jealous? That couldn't be, she had to be mistaking this strange feeling for something else.

''Who I am?'' The blonde vampire asked.''I am Minako Aino.''

Michiru went wide eyed at that.''Minako Aino, the famous singer and actress? That is impossible, she...you died in a car crash fifteen years ago!'' The smaller girl recalled Himeko telling her about that accident some time ago.

''Fifteen years...'' The blonde repeated.''Has it been that long?'' She wondered out loud.''Well...I guess it's time to get to the point don't you think, Michiru?'' The aqua haired girl wanted to scream for help at this point, run away but something was stopping her from doing so. It was as if she was paralyzed and didn't have the strength to do anything at all.

''I saw the way you looked at my Haruka...'' Minako hissed, showing her fangs.''She's mine now, you're a day walker, you don't belong in her world!'' With that said Minako jumped on top of the smaller girl, preparing herself to kill the frigtened girl beneath her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_As always let me know what you think! Oh and sorry for the spelling errors in here, I had to write this chapter in an hour before my time was up. Hectic life! I hope it didn't bother you too much, I tried my best to change most errors._


	5. Mysterious Play : Shadows in the night

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Sorry it took me so long to update this story but to be honest, I am kind of stuck and out of idea's for this story but I managed to write down this short chapter. I hope you'll like it and remember, if you got any idea's to help me out, please let me know! Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and who took the time to read it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**The Mysterious Play**

_**Chapter five**_

_Shadows in the night_

Haruka was sitting in a dark room when she suddenly heard someone call out her name. With a slow movement she turned around to see who dared to bother her at this time of day. It was 3am in the morning which meant it was starting to get lighter outside already. Upon seeing Minako she grunted something inaudible.''What do you want Minako?'' She questioned the other blonde.

''Is that a way to greet your fiancée?'' The blondine replied with a hurt tone in her voice.

The tomboy rolled her eyes at that.''I am only getting married with you because that master wishes that, not because I love you.''

Minako sighed before sitting down on the chair that stood across the room, her eyes never leaving Haruka's green ones.''Is that because you love that girl that looks like a mermaid with legs?''

It took Haruka a few moments to realise about who Minako was talking.''Don't be stupid, I didn't even know her name until today. Besides how do you know about her?''

Minako blushed before regaining her cool and reserved composure again.''I followed you today when I saw how you saved that girl from that rapist. Not only did you not kill her after sucking all her blood from her tiny stupid neck but you also showed her your true colors. You exposed and betrayed our whole race by doing that.''

''Stop talking like you're an obsessed idiot. I didn't betray anyone. Plus it's not like I'll ever see her again.'' The tomboy replied.

''But she seemed to know you.'' Minako pressed. Finally Haruka was able to smile upon hearing that.

''I guess you could say I know her from the past but if you're worried about me having some kind of relationship with her I can enlighten you by saying it's all in your head. We never really liked eachother. Helped eachother out a few times, actually she still owes me two times but that's it.'' Minako didn't seem satisfied with this answer.

''Was she your girlfriend?''

Haruka's smile disappeared again.''Did you just listen to what I told you? We weren't even that close. We met about four times and like I said before up til today I didn't even know her name.''

''Prove it to me...'' Minako whispered.

''How can I prove such a thing, if you want me to bite her and then kill her I'll have to disappoint you, I won't do that.''

''You let her live and showed her that vampires excist and yet you let her walk away unharmed. She must mean something to you.'' Minako stated with an angry look on her face.

''She doesn't mean anything to me. The next time I see her I'll kill her, happy now?'' Minako shook her head. This was the perfect moment to get what she had wanted from the blonde tomboy ever since she laid eyes on her.

''Sleep with me, show me that she doesn't mean anything.'' She then said causing Haruka's eyes to widen.

''Are you out of your freaking mind?!'' She yelled. Minako flinched but decided to press the matter.

''What, getting afraid that she'll find out and won't like you anymore.''

''Go away.'' Haruka hissed, turning around again. She was now facing the wall.

''No.'' Minako simply stated as she started to walk up to the other blonde vampire with a seductive smile on her face. ''Turn around Ruka..'' She whispered. Haruka didn't want to turn around but something in the other's voice made her change her mind as she turned around to face the smaller blonde.

''Fine...'' The tomboy finally said. She'd better get used to this idea anyway, after she would marry Minako she had to spend her nights together with the smaller girl anyway. With that thought on her mind she pulled Minako closer and pressed their lips together. Minako's lips felt warm and her mouth welcomed hers.

_-Two hours ago-_

Michiru went wide eyed at that.''Minako Aino, the famous singer and actress? That is impossible, she...you died in a car crash fifteen years ago!'' The smaller girl recalled Himeko telling her about that accident some time ago.

''Fifteen years...'' The blonde repeated.''Has it been that long?'' She wondered out loud.''Well...I guess it's time to get to the point don't you think, Michiru?'' The aqua haired girl wanted to scream for help at this point, run away but something was stopping her from doing so. It was as if she was paralyzed and didn't have the strength to do anything at all.

''I saw the way you looked at my Haruka...'' Minako hissed, showing her fangs.''She's mine now, you're a day walker, you don't belong in her world!'' With that said Minako jumped on top of the smaller girl, preparing herself to kill the frigtened girl beneath her.

Michiru was now pinned down on the bed, unable to scream or move. Minako smirked down at her before opening her mouth to bite the smaller girl beneath her. Somehow Michiru felt like a threat to Minako, something inside her told her that if she would let Michiru live she would come between her engagement with Haruka. That was something she wasn't going to let happen.

''Michiru?!'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing Minako to stop her actions to look up. Someone was knocking on the bedroom door. Somehow this person had felt like something was wrong with the aqua haired girl and had come to check if everything was ok.

Michiru recognized the person's voice. It was Stella, her voice sounded worried, afraid and concerned. Maybe she had heard voice come from Michiru's room and had come to see if everything was ok. The crying girl just hoped that Stella would simply kick the door open although that was more something that fitted Zen's character.

When she gazed up at Minako she could see the blonde put a finger to her own lips, making it clear that she had to stay silent and not make a sound or she'd kill both her and the person who was knocking on the door. It was now that Michiru realised that Minako had no idea that she couldn't move. Could this be what they called 'paralyzed by fear'? Could it be that Minako didn't put any spell on her with some kind of hidden vampire powers? _'Please someone, help me...' _Michiru thought as she felt tears stream down her cheeks.

''Michiru?!'' Stella's voice came again, this time is sounded like a warning.''I am coming in, just say something! I heard voices, are you ok?'' She kept asking but got no reply in return.

The aqua haired girl could hear the blonde curse in silence before jumping off her and landing on the floor two meters away from the bed without making a sound.''I guess you're lucky this time but don't worry, tomorrow night I'll be back and even god knows you won't live to see Haruka ever again.'' Michiru just lay there, staring at the blonde who walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out of it.

---

Michiru hadn't been able to sleep the whole night after meeting Minako. And the worst thing was that she knew the blonde hadn't lied by saying she'd be back. Michiru had seen it in the vampire's eyes. She was serious._'I don't understand, what did she mean with 'the way I look at Haruka' anyway?' _She took a deep breath._'That's not important right now. I have to find a way to defend myself and something to keep myself from freaking out again. I thought I lost control of my whole body...'_

''You're spacing out again.'' Suddenly someone said causing the aqua haired girl to look up at Zen who was reading the newspaper. It was around 7am and usual for Zen to be up. She always was up early to jog and then come back to read the newspaper, it was a bit unusual though for Michiru to be awake at this time of day.''So are you going to tell me what happened last night?'' She then asked.

''What do you mean?'' Michiru decided to play innocent, hoping that Zen would take the hint and wouldn't ask about last night.

''I meant, why was Stella screaming, slamming her fist against your door in the middle of the night and why are you awake this early?'' Zen questioned with a smirk on her face.''Ha you thought I wasn't going to ask ah?''

''I hoped you wouldn't ask. It's nothing, I just had a nightmare and I wasn't able to wake up from it.'' Michiru lied.'_That's not a complete lie, meeting that Minako girl was a real nightmare.'_

''You should see a docter about that.'' Zen stated as she gazed up from the newspaper to greet the girl who just walked into the living room.''Good morning Stella.''

''Morning Zen, Michi.'' The black haired girl was now staring down at Michiru who sat on the couch with a mixed look on her face. She seemed to be upset but careful at the same time._'You may be able to fool Zen but you can't fool me. Someone was in your room last night and I know it.'_

''Good morning.'' Michiru murmured without looking up. She didn't want to look at the black haired girl, she knew that the guilty look in her eyes would betray her._'She knows something happened last night, she just doesn't know what.'_ She thought before she reminded herself of Stella's curiousity._'Yet.'_ she then added before taking a deep breath.

Michiru gazed outside the window. It was still dark outside which made it impossible for her to go outside. Not only did she fear of being attacked again but she was also afraid of being alone right now.

---

Haruka slowly opened her eyes. Minako still lay next to her. She was still asleep much to Haruka's pleasure. The tomboy really didn't feel like going over all of this again. She had to talk to her master. She knew it'll be tricky but she simply couln't stand the idea of marrying someone she didn't love. Besides why would she have to marry with Minako?

_'How the hell did I get myself into this mess, why couldn't I just have died back then?' _Haruka wondered as she stared at the ceiling. The room was still dark which ofcourse was obvious since she wasn't such a big fan of the light anymore. She used to love watching the sunset but now she couldn't even do that anymore. She had lost every little thing of freedom she used to have when she was still alive, or more lively than she now was for that matter.

The tomboy took a deep breath before slowly sitting up without waking up the sleeping girl._'I lost my family, my life, my freedom. I guess it's true. You don't know what you have until you lose it.'_

''The same counts for all of us Haruka.'' Suddenly a voice whispered causing the blonde to look aside in shock. Minako was still asleep but who had spoken to her then, was she hearing things now.''You're not hearing things Tenoh, in front of you.'' The same voice said again, reading the blonde's mind. Haruka did as she was told and gazed up. In front of her was standing a green haired woman.

''Setsuna...'' Haruka said with a relieved tone in her voice. It was now that she realised she wasn't wearing anything besides the covers that were barely covering her breasts. ''Believe it or not but I am happy to see you.''

''Minako finally won?'' The green haired woman asked, not moving. Setsuna had been bitten a few years ago as well, almost at the same time as Haruka. She was simply doing some groceries late at night when suddenly a pale man with black hair pulled her into an alley. She thought he was going to rape her but after all it turned out that he did something worser than that, he made her, no changed her into a creature of the night.

Haruka shook her head.''You know better than that.''

''I can't read your mind all the time, only when you aren't aware of it.'' Setsuna stated with a smile on her face.''You know you don't have to do this right?''

''He gave me away to her, he's my master and I have to obey him.'' The blonde tomboy replied, keeping her voice down.

Setsuna shook her head.''That may be true but if you don't want to be with her you can always go away. Besides if you find someone to replace her within the a certain time you can marry that person and you'll be free.''

Haruka rolled her eyes.''I know that Sets but the rules say that the replacement has to be a vampire as well and as you probably already know, we're not that many. I hardly know any female vampires besides you, Minako and Etoile.''

''Etoile is a nice person.'' Setsuna stated. Haruka laughed at that.

''She's been around for over 1000 years, if you don't mind...I prefer someone younger.'' Haruka answered.

''You can always marry a guy like most women do.'' Setsuna then suggested, knowing that Haruka rather died than ever marrying a man.

''Ha-ha, not funny. Unless you want to marry me.''

Now it was Setsuna's turn to roll her eyes.''I think you'd be better of with your blonde then.'' She said, pointing at Minako who was still asleep much to her surprise. They weren't talking that loud but it was loud enough to wake someone up.''You kept her awake for the whole night didn't you?''

''We're vampires Sets, we're always awake at night. Besides I wasn't kidding, why can't you marry me?'' Haruka questioned the other with a serious look on her face.

''You're on drugs Tenoh?'' Setsuna wondered out loud.''Why would you want to marry me?''

''You're not obsessed with me like Minako is. Besides with you by my side I don't have to fear my honeymoon.'' Came the reply.

''You want to fake it just to get rid of Minako?'' Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

Haruka simply nodded.''I beg of you Sets, besides she looks up to you. She won't try to kill you...''

''Ok, ok.'' Setsuna interrupted her blonde friend.''I get the picture but nope...I think this is something you'll have to sort out by yourself.''

_'Ah jackpot! she's straight!' _Haruka's mind cheered.

''Just because I can 'resist' your charms doesn't mean I'm straight.'' Setsuna stated, reading the blonde's mind once again.

''No one can resist me, you're straight. AND stop messing with my head.'' Haruka hissed playfully as she threw a pillow towards the green haired woman. Setsuna just ducked away from the pillow before she straighted up and walked out of the room, waving briefly before she disappeared into the shadows leaving the blonde behind with her thoughts.

_'A replacement ah?'_

**To Be Continued..

* * *

**

Let me know! 


	6. Mysterious play : Conversations

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...

A/N : The main conversation in here is based on a conversation between me and my friend a while back. I just changed a few words so if it is familiar to a certain person, yeah I used our convo! Sue me.

Besides that I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. For not updating so quick as I used to, well I still don't have another reason than the one in the previous authors note I left. And ofcourse, a special thanks to the people who send me their ideas for this story. You really helped me out with making up the rest of the story!

Enough of my ramblings, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Mysterious Play**

Chapter six

_Conversations

* * *

_

A few days later Stella had decided she had, had enough of Michiru's mysterious behaviour. It was time to ask the aqua haired girl about what really had happened earlier that week. Looking around the livingroom Stella noticed that Michiru wasn't there anymore. She blinked a few times in confusion. A few minutes ago she could've sworn she heard Michiru talk to Zen but...

''She's out.'' Zen's voice suddenly came causing the black haired girl to look up.

''In the middle of the night?''

Zen who was reading the news paper like she always did just nodded. The black haired girl sighed before sitting down on the couch.''I am worried about her.''

Finally Zen dropped the newspaper, glaring at the other.''No kidding.'' She stated, rolling her eyes.''All you talk about is Michiru. Are you in love with her or something? Besides I am still busy hating the two of you for not telling me what was going on three days ago. I heard you screaming, Michiru crying and this certainly didn't sound like just a nightmare.''

Stella was surprised to hear the other say that. Maybe Zen was indeed smarter than she had thought she was.''She won't tell me either to be honest.'' She finally admitted. Zen's eyes softened.

''I was right, wasn't I?'' She questioned the other who was obvious confused. ''You're in love with Michiru.''

The black haired girl blushed but finally nodded.''I guess I am but...She doesn't seem to notice me. Atleast, not in the way I'd like her to notice me.''

''Maybe she's good at hiding it. Everyone knows Michiru is a lesbian but hardly anyone knows you are.''

Stella giggled.''But you figured out.''

Zen started laughing upon hearing that statement.''Well yeah, it's hard denying that fact after walking into MY bedroom only to find you...doing certain stuff to Hotaru. I still have nightmares.''

''Hey!'' Stella yelled in a playful way. A blush had appeared on her cheeks.

''Talking about Hotaru, what ever happened to her?''

The black haired girl dropped her gaze, staring down at the floor.''We broke up a few moths ago. She thought you and I were having an affair. Someone told her I was seeing you while I was seeing her as well.''

''Sorry to hear that.'' Zen said, faking a sad look. Stella ofcourse noticed this.

''You know who told Hotaru that lie, don't you?''

''No.'' The other lied.''I am completely innocent.''

''YOU?!'' Stella yelped, jumping off the couch, hanging over Zen who was pressed back against the chair she was sitting on.''Why in the name of god would you want to break me and Hotaru up. You knew I really liked her.''

''Liked her, yes. Loved her, no.'' Zen replied, swallowing.''Besides I didn't like her anyway. She was too gothic.''

''She had black hair for crying out loud! There was nothing gothic about her!'' Zen laughed upon hearing that statement.

''She was gothic. Scary girl. Black hair. empty eyes. That sums it up. Plus, you're always telling me 'start living in the present, not the past Zen' so...start doing that yourself. What happened, happened. Nothing you can do about it now.

''Besides ignoring you.'' Stella hissed annoyed before pressing herself back and starting to walk up to the bedrooms again.

''Don't you want to know where Michiru went?''

Stella stopped walking but didn't turn around. The other could hear Stella mutter something underneath her breath before watching her turn around.''Fine, I'll start ignoring you tomorrow. Where did she go?''

Zen strugged.''Don't know, I just wanted to see how easy you are to manipulate.''

''Damn you!'' With that Stella turned around again and headed towards the bedroom.

---

(Michiru's dream)

_Michiru stared at the blonde for a few moments before blinking.''Your chick attacked me last night.''_

_''Minako?'' Haruka asked with a questioning look on her face.''Yeah I knew that. I am sorry I put you in all that trouble. She won't bother you again, promise.'' Michiru just nodded. She didn't know what to think of this anymore. Haruka was dead, it was impossible that she was here talking to the blonde now. Vampires were myths based on a cruel prince in the middle ages named Vlad The Impaler who tortured peasants for fun and drunk their blood._

_''Tell me Haruka. Do you believe in god?'' Michiru suddenly asked. She had no idea where the question had come from but before she could even think of that the words had already came out of her mouth. Somehow she was enjoying this 'meeting' with the blonde tomboy. _

_''No.'' It was a simple answer but Michiru knew that there was much more to come.''I've wondered a lot of times what I did wrong to deserve this. Why did god give me this cross to bear? They say god has the power to raise moutains, part the seas, destroy cities but why can't he simply make this vampire race disappear?'' She paused for a moment, closing her eyes as if she was fighting her tears._

_''Setsuna says I am being selfish.'' Haruka continued after a long pause.''She says god has so many people coming to him with problems much worse than mine. That he can't grant every little wish. She still believes in god while she's...''_

_''Setsuna Meioh, former teacher?'' Michiru interrupted the blonde. Haruka nodded._

_''She was a victem as well.''_

_Michiru thought about Haruka's words for a moment. Being a vampire surely didn't sound so good. Haruka was talking about god as if he had cursed her.''God never gives people more trouble than they can endure.'' Michiru whispered, showing the other that she indeed believed in god. ''I think that everything happens for a reason.''_

**'Everything?'** _Haruka thought_.**'Then please enlighten me and tell me why I don't deserve a normal life as a human. Why I don't deserve to breathe like all of you do. Why should I be different, what about me? Am I not allowed to find love?'**

At first Michiru had no idea why she was able to hear Haruka's thoughts but it started to become more confusing when she suddenly heard Stella's voice. In shock she looked around as she watched Haruka disappear in the thin air as well at the settings. She was no longer sitting in a park but was now lying on her backacing the ceiling of her room.

''I am glad you're awake. I've been trying to wake you up for a couple of minutes now.'' The black haired girl whispered when Michiru looked into her direction.

''Where's Haruka?''

Stella sighed. After she and Michiru had talked about Haruka she had done a bit of research and had found some shocking things about Haruka. She already knew that Haruka had gone missing but finding out that Haruka's body had been found two years ago in a lake was what scared her. The body had indeed disappeared from the morgue that same day but the mortician had clearly stated that she was dead. There was no way in hell that Michiru could have run into the same Haruka Tenoh.

''Michiru..'' She paused for a moment, avoiding Michiru's gaze.''Haruka Tenoh is dead.''

''I know.'' The smaller girl replied.''And that's the problem.''

''I don't understand, are you implying that you're seeing dead people? That's so the sixth sense!''

''No, no.'' The aqua haired girl corrected her friend.''After meeting her...she has been haunting me in my dreams, my mind. Haruka is...'' Michiru paused. The conversation in her dreams had been so real. There was no way she could've just made that up. Maybe Haruka was contacting her or something. Maybe she was..._'I don't know, maybe Stella is right. I am losing it. Dead people...vampires...'_

''Is...dead?''

Michiru shook her head.''In one way she's dead on the other hand she's still alive. She's...a...vampire.'' Michiru closed her eyes. Stella would surely accuse her of being crazy now.

''V-vampire?'' The other stammered. She didn't know wheter to start laughing or to be afraid of the fact Michiru was losing it.''Vampires do not exist Michiru. Maybe you fell asleep while watching television and your mind subconsciously picked up the words vampires and since Haruka is on your mind...''

''Are you saying that I am insane, losing it, crazy?!'' Michiru hissed in anger.

''N-no..'' Stelle defended herself.''What I am saying is that there has to be a logic explanation to all of th...''

''WHAA!'' Michiru suddenly screamed causing Stella to jump up. When she looked down again Michiru was sitting with her back faced agains the wall, a look of horror crossing her face.

''M-michi what's wrong?'' Stella asked, getting scared herself as well. The aqua haired girl just pointed at the window. Just a few seconds ago she had seen a shadow, a shadow which she recognized damnwell. Minako's. That ribbon that she wore the other night had betrayed her.

Stella turned around to see what was wrong with outside. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing to see there. With that she turned her head back.''Michiru maybe you should see...''

''Can I sleep with you tonight?'' Michiru managed to ask in one straight question.

''Erm...are...you..'' The other didn't know what to say or respond to that. After all Michiru was scaring her, what if the smaller girl would kill her in her sleep? _'Okay now I am losing it.'_ She scolded to herself before nodding.''Sure Michi, everything for you.''

----

Haruka who had been sitting behind her desk finally turned around when Minako entered the room, looking annoyed.''And where have you been?'' She questioned the other with a cold tone in her voice.

''Out.'' Came the reply.

''And what did you do?'' Haruka pushed. She had found out from Setsuna about Minako's plans to kill Michiru.

''Feed.'' Another short reply from the smaller blonde.

''Was it a girl, aqua colored hair?''

Minako blinked a few times before bursting out into fits of laughter.''Whaha I can see what this is about. You're afraid I am killing your little fling. Don't worry, besides if I were you I'd start working on our relationship. I admit that I wanted to kill that Kaioh chick of yours because I thought... never mind, in the end I came to the shocking terms that she's already dating someone.''

''What?'' Haruka didn't quite understand what the other was rambling about.

''Some Stella person. If you don't believe me, look into Stella's bedroom. You'll find Michiru lying next to her.'' Minako smirked. She knew by what she had heard that Stella and Michiru were only friends but she knew that this information could make sure that Haruka wouldn't try anything funny with Michiru.'One down, one to go.' She thought to herself as she remembered Setsuna._'She's too close with my Haruka as well, I can't stand her.'_

''You didn't go there to kill her since you know that if I'd found out you'd be dust, you went there to collect information.'' Haruka stated with a smirk.

''Well atleast I am not haunting her in her dreams.'' Minako hissed.''By the way, why aren't you denying the fact that you care about her?''

''Because I don't care about her. And I don't know what you're talking about. Dreams, what dreams?'' Haruka put up an innocent smile._'I don't care about her but I'll need her later on to get out of my marraige with you.'_

''Ugh, I hate you!'' Minako hissed although both of them knew it wasn't true. Minako loved Haruka and that was the problem, she loved Haruka a bit too much for anyone's liking.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

I am still not back from my break but since I sometimes have the time to write and upload new chapters I'll continue to do that. Let me know what you think! 


	7. Mysterious Play : The replacement

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/N: Haha, gotcha! I bet none of you thought I would ever update this story again, ne? Anyway, after watching some movies which included a lot of vampires I suddenly remembered why I started to write this story. I love the whole concept of it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll all like it. As always I'd like to send out a special thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters. Without all of you I wouldn't even bother to get back on this site. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mysterious Play**

Chapter seven

_- The replacement -_

* * *

Haruka took a deep breath before leaning down against the railing of the balcony. It was dark outside. Too dark. No stars were shining this evening, there wasn't even a sign of the moon. It was as if something was going to happen. Something bad. And maybe there was. She couldn't care less. Ever since she witnessed her mother die in front of her eyes she had considered herself as dead. 

Slowly she placed her hand on the place her heart was suppossed to be. She often did this and remained surprised upon feeling a heartbeat. After all, she hardly had any feelings left. How could it be possible there was still a heart beating in her chest? _'Not for long.' _She reminded herself. She could feel herself die more and more every passing day. Nothing was going as planned anymore.

While everyone around her was sleeping at night she was fully awake, watching down at the city beneath her from her balcony. She wouldn't go out every night to feed herself and sometimes tried to maintain like this for weeks. Eventually the thirst always won. She hated killing people while others around her seemed to enjoy the feeling of complete power. It was something she had never been able to understand. She tried to ask Setsuna about it some time ago. She simply wanted to know why she was so different from the other vampires. Minako had interrupted them and after that she never bothered to try again.

''A replacement.'' Haruka whispered. Who could she possibly find to replace Minako in marraige. She knew she would get in trouble with Minako's father for this but she didn't care. She didn't want to spend her immortal life in complete dispair. What was the point in living forever if it meant being with someone you couldn't stand. No, she needed to find someone to truly love. And much to her dismay the name of a certain aqua haired girl kept repeating itself in her mind. She quickly shook the idea off. She couldn't. She wouldn't, take Michiru life and turn her into this. Into the thing she had become.

She didn't mind being a vampire but she didn't want anyone else to lead this life either. The idea of being immortal sounded great at first but at a certain point you're starting to dislike the idea. ''You shouldn't be thinking like that.'' Suddenly a voice said, causing Haruka to turn around. In front of her stood a green haired woman she recognized as Setsuna Meioh.

''Do what?'' The blonde tomboy asked. She wanted to be alone right now. With that she turned back to face the city beneath her.

''You're creating a certain form of hate against your own kind.'' Setsuna replied as she walked up to the blonde and leaned against the railing as well. ''It's awefully dark tonight, isn't it?''

Haruka shrugged. ''I guess. Besides, since when did you become a therapist.''

''Since you need one. I know you hate Minako. But I don't think you'll find someone to replace her. Not in 'our' world that is. You need to be out there to find true love.'' With that she pointed at the cite beneath them. Next to her she could hear Haruka laugh. ''That or find a lover you can't stand either. In that case you could stay with Minako as well. Nothing to lose.''

''I can't date a human.'' Haruka said bitterly. ''She'll die eventually. I don't think I want to go through another death of someone I love.'' She paused for a moment. She still wasn't looking at Setsuna. She simply couldn't bring herself to do so. ''Minako would kill her anyway. She's too jealous. Too obsessed.''

''Kill Minako then and blame someone else.'' Setsuna stated.

Finally Haruka gazed aside to face Setsuna. The green haired woman was smiling, looking right into Haruka's green eyes. ''Either way, Haruka.'' She paused for a moment. ''You don't belong here. You're too aware of what we're doing. You feel too guilty towards the ones we harm to live.''

''How about you, doesn't it bother you?'' Haruka wondered.

Setsuna shrugged. ''It used to. But if you live as long as I did...'' She sighed before deciding it was better to change the subject. ''About that replacement. What about that pretty aqua haired girl?''

The tomboy almost choaked upon hearing that. Quickly she recovered and raised an eyebrow. ''Not you too. Are you following me as well? In that case I'll have to kill both you and Minako to be free.''

The green haired vampire laughed and although it was dark Haruka could clearly see her fangs. ''I read your mind. Sue me.'' The blonde just shook her head in annoyance. Setsuna knew for a fact that Haruka hated it when people tried to read her mind. Luckily for Haruka, Minako hadn't been able to fully use the power of mind reading yet. If she was, Haruka would be in deep trouble. And 'deep trouble' would be an understatement.

Haruka focussed on the city again, sighing heavily. ''I don't know anymore, Setsuna. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. Sometimes I wake up, wishing I wouldn't have accepted that offer. I should've let them just kill me. Look at me, I'm killing people to literally survive. What about them? Why don't they get a choice? Who decides whether it's their time or not? What about their family...''

Setsuna cut her off. ''You think too much Haruka. Try to forget about all of that. You have no other choice but to accept who you are. Who we are.'' She now also turned her head to look down. ''It's strange, you know. We used to walk those streets as well, unaware of what was really going on. Now we're just trying to make it through the day. or should I say, night.''

''It's called, surreal.'' Haruka whispered inaudible, knowing Setsuna had heard her anyway.

''Standing here and talking about it won't change things though.'' The other went on. ''You should act upon your feelings. You've heard those stories based aroud vampires on television? In moves and tv shows?''

''Depends on what story. Kill them with stakes, crosses, garlic?''

Setsuna shook her head. ''That's all bullshit.'' With that she stood up straight, pulling her collar down to show Haruka the necklace that hung around her neck. Haruka went wide eyed upon seeing the small cross that hung on it. ''Forget what you saw in the movies. Except for the staking part and sunlight.''

''Fuck.'' Haruka took a deep breath.

''Anyway, what I was trying to say...'' Setsuna hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure whether to tell Haruka this or not. ''There's of course a story about all vampires turning human again after their queen or king is killed. The original vampire. The person who turned you.'' She looked up to see she had Haruka's full attention now. ''I don't want to tell you before but there's a cure. Not the one I just told you but another one.''

''Which is?'' Haruka wondered out loud. Why hadn't she known all of this before.

''Love.'' Setsuna replied. ''True love. But it's a risk. In order to become your normal self again you have to drink the blood of the one you're destined to be with.''

Haruka clenched her fist. ''What kind of bullshit is that? Not only will I kill the one I love but what happens if I was wrong? What happens if that person I bit wasn't my so called destined lover?''

''That's the risk.'' Setsuna whispered. ''Plus, she has to be human and pure.''

''Pure?'' Haruka repeated.

''Damn, now I'm starting to worry about you Haruka. Don't you ever watch movies anymore? Pure. Untouched. Virgin.''

''Goddammit.'' Haruka hissed, rolling her eyes. ''So two third of the female population walking the streets of Tokyo are excluded now. A freaking virgin, true love and drinking blood? I'm starting to think that marrying Minako isn't that bad after all.''

''Hey, you wanted to know. I'm just the messenger. Don't kill me.'' Setsuna said jokingly.

Haruka just shook her head although she couldn't help it considering the idea. There was a way out of this life she was leading right now. There was a solution, a cure.

-----

Michiru was lying on her bed while staring at the ceiling above her. Next to her still lay Stella who was fast asleep. Michiru couldn't sleep right now. After meeting Minako she was afraid to close her eyes and rest at night. No, she would sleep once the sun had come up. ''Vampires.'' The word escaped her lips without even realising it. It still seemed so unreal to her even though Minako as well as Haruka clearly proved it to be a fact.

With death and psychotic murders she could deal but with living dead? Vampires? She just didn't know anymore. But she did know one thing. She had to see Haruka again and ask her a few questions. Haruka was the only one who seemed to hold any answers right now. Plus, so far the tomboy was the only person who hadn't tried to kill her just yet. But how? How could she possible contact Haruka?

''You know what they say, Michiru?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing Michiru to look up in shock.

In front of the window stood Minako. She was wearing a black long dress with black heels underneath it. Her eyes were focussed on Stella who was still sleeping peacefully. Michiru wanted to scream but once again found herself unable to do so. ''Kill one person and you're a murder.'' Minako went on, answering her own question.

''Kill a thousand people and you're a king. In my case, a queen.'' Slowly she stepped closer to the bed on which the frightened girl sat. ''Kill everyone and you're a god. Personally I agree. But right now I'll be happy with being called a murderer. I need you to die, Michiru. I would've sucked your blood but that would be too obvious. You're probably expecting me to do so anyway.''

''S-stella...'' Michiru stammered, hoping for the other to wake up.

''She's asleep and won't wake up either. Maybe you hadn't noticed but I've been standing here for quite some time. In the shadows. I've studied both of you. I have learnt that the Stella girl is a deep sleeper. I know you're getting paranoid after our first meeting and I know you're longing for Haruka as well.''

''W-what?'' The aqua haired girl managed to ask. Her voice was nothing but an almost inaudible whisper but Minako seemed to hear her.

''Everyone thinks I can't but I do. I'm very well capable of reading the mind of humans. Even vampires. I've read Haruka's mind and I know you're haunting her. I know you want to talk to Haruka in order to find answers. I can't let you do that though. I know your true intention with my Haruka. Forget it. She's mine and mine only.''

''You're the one who's paranoid.'' Suddenly a third voice said causing Minako to turn around. At first she didn't see anyone but when she looked closer she could see a figure in the shadows. Slowly that person stepped out of them to reveal themselves. It was a tall woman with long green hair. ''Haruka already thought you would be here.'' Setsuna said. ''I knew that if she would find you here she'd kill you so I suggested to go.''

Michiru just sat on the bed, watching the scene. She knew that woman. She used to teach at her school!

''Setsuna.'' Minako hissed, licking her lips. ''You're annoying too.''

Setsuna laughed slightly. ''Haruka doesn't love you. Face it. Do you think killing this girl will solve anything? Haruka has no special feelings for her at all. The fact she didn't kill her doesn't mean she's in love. Haruka is just different. She hates killing people who don't deserve to die.''

The blonde girl clenched her fists. ''She deserves to die.'' With 'she' she was ofcourse reffering to Michiru. ''She's trying to steal my Haruka.''

''Go home Minako.'' Setsuna warned the blonde. ''I don't think your father would like to hear about this.''

''He'll love to hear that his daughter's fiancée is fucking falling in love with a human. We eat humans Setsuna! We aren't suppossed to use them to replace the ones who love us.''

Setsuna could see the pain in Minako's eyes as a tear slide down her cheek. ''It's not fair. Why can't she just love me?!''

''You can't force love either.'' The green haired woman spoke, trying to stay calm.

''That's why,'' Minako paused for a moment before turning back to face Michiru who was on the verge of losing consciousness. This simply was too much for her to handle. Almost everyone she thought were dead were very much still alive and breathing. This had to be a dream. ''I have to kill her.'' Minako finished.

Setsuna smiled. ''Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you.''

-----

''...Vampires? Michi that's hilarious!'' Zen laughed, looking at the aqua haired girl who sat next to her on the couch. When Michiru didn't reply she slowly waved her hand across her face. ''Hello?''

_'A dream?'_ Michiru wondered. _'Why is this happening?' _The last thing she could remember is listening to how Setsuna and Minako were arguing and then without any other warning she suddenly woke up in her livingroom, listening to how Zen was laughing at her after hearing the whole 'vampire' story from Stella.

''Michi?'' Zen tried again, this time by shaking Michiru.

Finally she got a reaction as Michiru looked aside with a questioning look on her face. ''Sorry,'' The blue haired girl apologized. ''It just sounds funny. I'd like to believe you but until I see one I'll stick to the whole 'vampires are myths'.''

Stella nodded. ''Even if it's true, since when are vampires lesbians?''

Zen laughed. ''What does a lesbian vampire say to her partner?''

Michiru rolled her eyes. ''Not funny, you guys. I tell you... this isn't a joke and I'm not crazy either.''

''See you in 28 days.'' Zen finished, annoyed with the fact both Stella as Michiru were ignoring her.

''But vampires are...'' Stella paused for a moment. They had been over this before and she really didn't want to upset Michiru any more than she already was. She didn't know why but somehow she had the feeling that all of this came down to one person. Haruka Tenoh. This person obviously had meant a lot to Michiru before that accident of three years ago happened. That or either Michiru was losing it.'' Of course the fact Michiru might be telling the truth didn't occur to her at all. ''Did you love Haruka?'' She finally asked out loud, much to her own dismay.

Michiru went wide eyed. ''What? No!'' She yelped. ''I hated her. Now I just dislike her for having such a cocky attitude towards me. I...'' There was another slight pause. ''I don't know. I mean, she did save me. Twice but thanks to her Minako is attacking me...''

''Wait, Minako? Minako Aino?'' Zen repeated in shock. ''She's dead Michiru. She died fifteen years ago. I don't like to be the one telling you this but you claim you've been saved by someone who died and almost got killed by another person who's dead. Maybe you should see a therapist or something. Now, I'm not saying you're crazy! Maybe just traumatized.''

''Thanks for the help.'' Michiru hissed. ''Great friends you are! I understand you don't want to believe me but you don't have to insult me because of that. I didn't want to involve you into this anyway. I'm just scared alright. I don't know what to believe myself anymore.''

''Alright.'' Zen took a deep breath. ''We're sorry.''

''Yeah.'' Stella nodded. ''We didn't mean to insult you. You know what, if it works I'll go to the store right now and buy some garlic and whatever else we need to keep those vampires out of our house.'' She obviously had a hard time trying to show her amusement. She surely was worried about Michiru at this point but the fact they were talking about vampires as if it was nothing almost sounded funny to her.

Then again, this seemed important to Michiru so why wouldn't she try to help the smaller girl out. Maybe if Michiru really believed that those so-called vampires couldn't access their house anymore she would eventually get over it and forget it ever happened. If not, well maybe Zen was right and it was indeed time for some serious help.

----

Setsuna back against her chair. Outside the sun was shining and because of that she had closed the curtains which left her in a very dark room. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing she wasn't alone in the room anymore. ''Haruka?'' She guessed.

''What did you do?'' The tomboy hissed. She was obviously angered about something.

''I fooled Michiru into making her believe last night was nothing but a dream. I failed though. She's very aware of the fact it really happened. She knows too much, Haruka. And Minako isn't planning on sparing her either. So now I was wondering, what makes Michiru so special? Why didn't you kill her before? Why do you keep trying to contact her through her dreams? Why do you feel she's the right person to replace Minako in marraige?''

''Too many questions at once.'' Haruka calmed down a bit. It seemed she was happy with Setsuna's previous answer.

''Alright,'' Setsuna smirked. ''Let me narrow it down to one question then. What makes Michiru Kaioh so special?''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

In the next chapter Haruka will meet Michiru again, don't worry. Sorry about the abrupt ending though but I needed to end it here because it's nessesary to wait with Haruka's answer until the next chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
